Naruto's escape
by Ritsuka84
Summary: This i just a story of what would happen if Sasuke came back...but with a little twist in it...read and you'll undertand what i mean...have fun SasuNaru...short for the first chapter but hay i'm still workin' on it
1. Chapter 1

Naruto's Escape

Chapter one

"Com'on Sasuke, I thought you wanted to be stronger…so you can kill your brother and finally have your revenge," I heard from behind me as I ran away from Orchimaru. Jumping from tree to tree.

"No, I don't because I don't want to be used like a container. So just leave me alone!" I shot back jumping down off the tree I was on.

On the grown I ran as fast as my feet would take me. As I ran on the grass, it reminded me of the hidden leaf village.

Finally lost Orchimaru…or at least I hope so.

Then I noticed the 3 tree-stomps that the huge loser Naruto got tide up to. I just laughed at the thought of him being tied up like a dog to a tree-stomp. But with a sudden thought that went to mind, I began running again.

"But wait this is the leaf village…I would never for get the K.I.A memorial that Kakashi showed us, or well team 7." I said passing the K.I.A memorial, glancing at it, and started running.

As ran, I ran into someone. As I knock this person to the ground, groaning. Now I was sure Orchimaru was going to find me now, so now we must be quit. Now all I hope is for a little corporation.

"Argh!!! Watch where you're going!!!" This yellow blond boy shouted with his butt planted on the ground.

But do I get it...no.

"Shhhh…gwad your loud," I said pressing my fingers up to his mouth to quit him, "I'm sorry for running into you but…agh not here," said picking him up over my shoulder.

"Hey what do you, wha…PUT ME DOWN NOW!!!" He shrieked slapping my back, "PUT ME DOWN YOU PERVERT!!! I DON'T HAVE A THING FOR GU…" he said as I put him down. Pressing a finger up to his mouth to quite him...again

"Now what did I tell you about your mouth, loser," I said in my normal low 'I'm mad at you so listen to me for I am king' voice, "But no I'm not a perv…but look. I'm in a bit of trouble. So please be quiet."

"Sasuke?" the yellow-blonde boy asked softly...but in a very cute way.

I just looked at him and remain silent. Looking at his blue eyes that were filled with hope and joy, or so it looked like. But not answering was not the best idea, he grabed my arm, "You are aren't you?!" he aked hole heartedly.

"What's it to yah? Mmmph...wait didn't i ask you to be quiet," I said looking at him with an evil glare.

"Yes...but.."

"Then shut up!!!"

"Well fine...if not my name is Naruto Uzumaki. The next Hokage...believe it." He said in a somewhat 'cocky voice' but sounded alittle mad.

I just laugh at his sudden burst of cockyness, "Yeah so how meny times have you said that one...wait...Naruto?"

**Sasuke**: Sorry guys that's it for now

**Naruto**: But the next chapter should be coming soon...right Ritsuka?

**Ritsuka**: Yep...in a while...i think...it's not like I have school or anything...well right now i don't but soon...I hate school

**Sasuke**: Yeah tell me about it...(rolls eyes)

**Naruto**: Okay guys leave comments and a good review for Ritsuka for this is her frist story...

**Ritsuka**: Yeah so tell me what yah think 'bout the 1st chapter m,kay...thank you for reading : )

**All**: Hope yah liked it


	2. Chapter 2

Regrets never felt so...hysterically funny

Chapter two

**Naruto**: Okay this one isn't all the way done yet…as you can see but Ritsuka is working on it so be patient...but since Ritsuka is nice she said she was letting you have a short summary of what to expect in this chapter

**Sasuke**: What?! She never said that…Naruto are pulling the same stunt you did in the waterfall village.

**Risuka**: sigh I guess since he already said so I will.

**Sasuke**: Naruto have you ever thought about thinking?

**Naruto**: Yeah

**Sasuke**: Well how about you try it more often, idiot. I'm sorry about him Ritsuka.

**Ritsuka**: It's fine...okay on to the the summary.

After finding out who was who, Sasuke finds out a secret about Naruto...that even Naruto hates. His girlfriend...she treats him like dirt and yells at him for tiny things. Plus she kinda acts like Naruto.

But what would happen to Sasuke when he meets all his so-called-friends...what will they do when they find out the guy all the girls wanted, guys wanted to be...and the guys he wants will do to him when they find out about his sudden aprence...such a sucky summary though

**Ritsuka**: the next chapter...guys get started

**Naruto**: Yay!! )

**Sasuke**: Got it...com'on Naruto (grabs his hand and pulls him back to the top of the tree)

Regrets never felt so...hysterically funny

Chapter two

"Naruto?" I mumbled to myself, "Oh your that cocky loser that was in my group…group 7 I believe."

"Well…I guess it's a good thing that you remember me," Naruto grumbled as he glares at me, "So Sasuke, what are you doing here? I thought you and Orchimaru were gonna take over the world together," he said in a unusually harsh tone.

"I guess you can say I changed my mind when I found out who he really was," I said with a sigh.

"See Sasuke, I told you so…but do you listen to me nooooo…" Naruto taunt.

"Aw here we go again with the 'I told you so's," I grumbled, "Naruto, could you please not point out my mistakes, I do that my self thank you. I don't need you doing that for me."

Suddenly with out notice, Naruto pulls me to his chest, "I'm sorry," He says running his hands through my black hair. I just looked at him with wide eyes, but his eyes were shut.

"Your such an idiot, Naruto," I said in a mere murmur after a moment, leaning into his chest freely with a miserable sigh.

After a few minutes in heaven, witch felt like forever, we both hear a loud yell beneath us, which made us both jump. Then we hear it again:

"Hay Naruto!! Where the hell did you go?! NARUTO!!!"

"Who the hell is that?" I whispered furiously, strangling Naruto.

He looked at me with his beautiful blue eyes slapping my hand away, "It's Sakura," he said holding his neck where I choked him.

"More annoying then ever. But still the same, I see." I said as I looked at the pink haired teen who for some reason was looking for Naruto.

"Yeah tell me about it. She's always yelling at me and I'm dating her for god sake and…hay what's wrong Sasuke?" he said looking blankly at me.

_I dunno what's wrong since forever I hated them both, but why do I fell so damn upset…or jealous in other words. Why should I care about him and Sakura being together? _

"Sasuke?" Naruto asked as he cocked his head to the side, trying to look concerned.

"It's nothing!" I said jumping on the other tree.

--

I started taunting my self with the thoughts of Naruto and Sakura.

_Why am I so jealous of Sakura and Naruto. I never did like Sakura. Plus Naruto's a…never mind…if there happy I should be happy for the…but I can't because of this damn…_

"My, my, my if it's not Sasuke Uchicha…what brings you back to Konoha village?" I hear someone say bring me from my trail of thought.

**--**

Naruto: So Ritsuka...why is it called Naruto's escape when it's more about Sasuke and him geting away from Orchimaru?

Sasuke: Yeah i was wondering the same thing too...

Ritsuka: You'll have to wait till the future chapters to understand.

Naruto: Aww Ritsuka...why me

Sasuke: So does everyone else, idiot.


End file.
